On Her Desk
by XJenny9
Summary: "Yes, this is exactly what Korra wants. Just not exactly how she imagined it. But she's not complaining." Some Korrasami smut with literally no point. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. On Her Desk

**Author's note:** Well there's literally no point to this smut. I'm not really sorry though.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lok or any of the character's or anything Avatar related and whatnot.

**On Her Desk**

The door flies open and a few papers scatter. The Avatar struts in.

"Korra- I need those."

"What? No 'Hey Korra, you look hot today! Have you been working out?' Because I have been." The Avatar grins but her girlfriend doesn't seem very amused.

"Do you mind getting those for me?" Manicured fingers point to the papers scattered across the floor.

Korra sighs. "Yes _Miss Sato_." And then grins. She picks up the few papers and while rounding the large desk, scatters a few more.

Asami huffs and blows a stray hair out of her face. The Avatar leans down and gives her a light kiss on the cheek.

"You look nice today." And she does. Red lipstick drawn perfectly, mascara applied expertly, hair curled and tossed accordingly. She's perfection, Korra thinks.

"Thank you Korra." She tears her eyes away from the documents in front of her to return the kiss. Korra grins. She peers over Asami's shoulder to examine the papers. They all just look like giant robots to her. She scrunches her nose up.

"Hey, you got a break soon?" The Avatar shifts behind her girlfriends chair.

"A lunch break in about 20 minutes. Why?" The heiress's attention is already back on the diagrams in front of her. Korra pouts. She doesn't want to wait that long.

"Well I was just thinking, maybe I could help relieve some stress and _maybe-_"

"Korra, I'm pretty busy."

"Yeah but-"

"Korra."

The Avatar's pout returns. "Fine. Guess I'll just wait till lunch." She moseys over to the small couch and plops down with a huff. Asami flashes her a quick smile.

Korra watches her as she works. She undresses her with her eyes and smirks. She imagines taking the heiress against that huge desk or hers, papers scattering _everywhere_. 20 minutes is suddenly _much _too long.

"I can be quick 'Sami. Like, real quick. But thorough. Quick and thorough. And then just imagine how much _easier _looking at those boring robot diagrams will be. I can make you feel really good, you know I can. Just give me 5 minutes and I _swear-_"

The heiress stops writing. Green eyes flick up and meet blue. "Fine." She pushes away from her desk and stands up. Those manicured fingers slowly start undoing the buttons on her jacket. It falls to the floor with a _thump _as she rounds her desk, heels clicking and Korra suddenly finds it _very _hard to breath.

"Is this what you want?" The tone she uses makes the Avatar's mouth go dry. The taller woman peels her shirt off and shimmies out of her skirt. She makes her way over to the couch in just her underwear. Correction, _lingerie_.

Yes, this is _exactly _what Korra wants. Just not exactly how she imagined it. But she's not complaining.

The heiress braces her hands on the Avatar's abs and straddles her. "Uh." Red lips suddenly cover her own in a teasing kiss. She barely has time to respond before Asami pulls away. Korra slides her hands over the heiress' hips, cups her ass and squeezes gently "Damn."

Asami laughs quietly and reaches around to unhook her bra. It falls into Korra's lap and those hands on her ass give a rougher squeeze. She takes the Avatar by the wrists and leads warms hands to her own chest.

"Hell yeah." Korra gladly cups her girlfriend's breasts and smirks. Thin arms wind around the Avatar's strong neck and sharp hips pick up a quick rhythm of grinding. _She doesn't even realize she's doing it_, Korra thinks. "That's hot." And she leans in to take a nipple into her mouth.

The heiress gasps her name. Her hands start tugging at that classic blue tank top but the Avatar suddenly stands up, forcing Asami to cling to her as she stumbles across the room.

Korra sets her on the desk and kisses down her neck. Long legs wrap around her hips and draw her closer. Those hands start tugging at her shirt again and Korra pulls it up and over her head, flinging it across the room. The sound of papers flying follows. Asami doesn't seem to notice.

"Oh Korra." She runs her hands over her lover's toned arms. The bands still cover her biceps but Asami doesn't mind. She finds them quite attractive, actually. She wouldn't mind seeing the Avatar in nothing but those. Her legs clench a bit tighter at this thought.

"I told you I had been working out." Korra flashes her girlfriend a grin and flexes.

"I see," the heiress says with a smile. The Avatar's stomach hardens as she runs her hands down it, nails scraping lightly.

"Asami-" Her breath is hot against the taller woman's neck as hands slip beneath her sweats. But a hot hand grabs the heiress' wrist (her firebending seems to come out more during times like these) and pulls it out of her pants. "_No_." The Avatar kisses her neck roughly. "You first." And then Korra is between her legs.

Her panties are pulled off and legs are hauled over strong shoulders. "_Korra!_" It's more of a moan than her name and the Avatar smirks against Asami's hot center, breathing her in. Her nose traces folds and occasionally bumps into that sensitive little nub. When she finally tastes her, the heiress is already shaking.

"_Delicious_."

Asami gasps and her hands alternate from gripping the corners of her desk to tangling in Korra's hair as the woman between her legs licks her, sucks her, _eats _her.

Her hands dig into the Avatar's back. "Fuck, Korra-" She tries to steady herself as Korra takes her clit into her mouth and sucks, hard enough to make her legs shake and eyes roll back.

"_Oh hell yeah_," Korra thinks. She's gorgeous. And hot. So fucking _hot_. And coming. Holy shit _she's coming_.

Asami feels her orgasm dawn on her a second too late and then it's there, crashing over her and she faintly feels Korra's lips around her nub still sucking and a finger pressed inside her, curled upwards against _that _spot.

The Avatar loves the sound of her name on Asami's lips as she comes, her moan bordering on a scream. She kisses her thighs and feels the nails on her back loosen up a bit.

"Oh _god _Korra." She runs a hand through her own dark hair. It's probably pretty disheveled but she realizes she couldn't care less. Not when she feels _this _good.

But Korra's suddenly up kissing her neck again. Her hips grind against Asami's quite forcefully as she humps her, moving the desk a bit and knocking over a few stacks of papers while she's at it.

The heiress hears her name growled against her neck as her lover pounds away. "_Oh god_." She thinks they're both going to feel this tomorrow because the hands cupping her ass feel tight enough to bruise and her fingernails _must _be leaving marks down Korra's back. She doesn't care though, because right now all she can think about is the friction of her lover's hips against her own.

Asami moans and Korra lifts her eyes to watch. "_Fuck_." The heiress' tits bounce as she grinds her hips. Korra smirks. She likes that. She also likes the feel of Asami's hands raking over her shoulder blades, down her back. She picks up her rhythm.

The Avatar's sweats hang lowly around her waist and Asami reaches to push them down when there's an abrupt sound somewhere near the door. Sounds like knocking. _Knocking. Oh shit._

"Oh _shit_."

"Miss Sato?" That muffled call of her name is terrifying.

"O-one minuted please!" She tries to keep her voice steady but she's _sure _the guy can hear the steady thumping against her desk.

"Korra-"

"I'm not even _close _to being done yet."

"_Korra_," she says more forcefully, grabbing the Avatar's frantic hips and slowing them. "_Stop_."

"Miss Sato-"

"Just a minute!" The heiress hurriedly fixes her hair. "Put your shirt on," she instructs Korra.

"Fine." The Avatar sighs and reluctantly loosens her death grip on Asami's butt. The heiress slips off the desk and quickly dresses. Korra watches her the entire time.

Asami opens the door and converses with the guy who looks _quite _flustered and _quite _confused. Korra smirks and leans back against the desk, arms crossed. She'll never be able to look at this desk the same way again.

The guy seems to take notice of Korra and he suddenly can't take his eyes off her. "_What?_"

Asami turns around at her girlfriend's voice. She's still topless. Of course she didn't put on a shirt. At least she's still got her bindings on and Asami wonders if there's ever been an Avatar as brash as this one, half naked in her office.

"That should be all, thank you Miss Sato." He turns around and leaves in a hurry before the heiress is able to respond. She laughs lightly, closing and _locking _the door.

"He couldn't take his eyes off me." The Avatar smirks and flexes.

"I see why." Closing the distance between them, Korra sweeps her lover off her feet and kisses her.

"So, let me finish where I left off?" Korra asks, making _those _eyes at her girlfriend and setting her back down on the desk.

"I guess I can take my lunch break a little early." Asami smiles and lets her jacket fall to the floor. Korra's jaw seems to do the same.

"I think I'll take mine _right now_." The heiress rolls her eyes. The Avatar grins.


	2. Prissy, Rich Princess

**Author's note:** Ok so I wrote some more but this is like some Book 1 stuff. You know, back when they weren't on the greatest terms and whatnot. Ps this doesn't relate to the first chapter at all but I'm too lazy to change the title and the description.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the Avatar universe. I wish tho.

**Prissy, Rich Princess**

_Do it._

_Do it._

_Just fucking do it._

No one is actually saying it out loud, but the message pounds over and over again in the Avatar's head.

So she thinks, "what the hell-"

And leans into strikingly perfect red lips and just kisses them.

"_Oh-_" At first Asami is surprised because the _Avatar _is kissing her and she feels strong arms flex around her, drawing her hips closer. She gives into the kiss and locks her arms behind the tan girl's neck.

The heiress falls back until she feels the carpet rubbing and runs her hands over defined shoulder blades, down a strong back. Her legs are hitched over the Avatar's hips and she arches upward because she wants Korra to _feel _her.

It works.

"_Fuck_." The Avatar drops her head against a slender neck and the woman beneath her is squirming, _grinding _those damn hips against her own-

She suddenly remembers they're not alone and throws a look over her shoulder at the dumbstruck brothers sitting on the carpet of the Sato mansion.

Then back at the stunningly _gorgeous _woman below her. Red lips draw her back in, whisper against her ear "take me to your room."

Korra shivers, grins, smirks. Sultry as _hell_.

She doesn't need to be told twice. Without a second glance at the boys, she picks up the heiress and feels the alcohol warm her stomach as she stands up.

She's honestly only known Asami for about week or so but this tall, beautiful woman has managed to seduce her and holy fuck she _hates _her for it.

This prissy, rich princess who stole Mako from her, who lives in this goddamn _palace_, who blows a kiss and a wink at her boyfriend but was it really even directed at him? This prissy, rich princess with the gorgeous green eyes and perfect hair and curvaceous hips and sultry as _hell _voice and flawless figure and fancy lingerie and nice, round ass and stunning tits-

Korra's going to lose her mind if Asami undulates her hips like that even _one _more time.

"Fuck me Avatar." Her speech is perfect despite the amount of alcohol she has in her system. Korra figures she must have had some experience with this kind of stuff and this gets her hot all over again.

But yes, _hell _yes. The Avatar plans on doing just what she asks. On one of her goddamn _huge _beds, with nails down her back and lipstick stains down her neck, she's going to _fuck _this prissy, rich, sexy, _curvaceous _princess until her name is a breathless _scream _on the heiress's perfect red lips-

This prissy, rich princess who makes her hot, who keeps her up at night with one desperate hand down her own sweats.

"With pleasure."

The door to the bedroom closes and muffled moans start up almost immediately on the other side.

The brothers look at each other.

"Well fuck."

"Think we can watch?"


End file.
